


Heartbeat

by m0rsm0rdre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A 'my girlfriend has a husband' kind of situation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kidfic, Mild Sexual Content, PIV, Polyamory, Post-War, Pregnancy, Trans Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rsm0rdre/pseuds/m0rsm0rdre
Summary: “Here’s the thing,” Ginny folded her arms across her chest. “It would basically be like buying someone else’s body for nine months, wouldn’t it? Who would agree to that?”“I would,” Luna said, the words escaping her mouth before she could stop them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Luna Lovegood Fest 2021





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a Linny & Hinny arrangement than a triad (cause I can only see Harry & Luna as platonic). 
> 
> Inspired by prompt P1: Harry and Ginny want to have children, however, Ginny is trans. Luna offers to carry the baby. 
> 
> It's been a long time since I've written fic so thank you to the Luna Lovegood fest mods for organizing this <3

**September 6th, 2005**

“So,” said Andromeda, looking at Harry as they watched little Teddy and Victoire splashing around in the kiddie pool, “when are you having one of your own?” 

Ginny, sitting a few meters away next to Luna on the patio, nearly choked on her iced lemonade. 

Harry glanced over at Ginny. “Er...”

“We can’t,” Ginny said. “Not biologically, anyway.”

Luna knew what Ginny was referring to, that what Ginny had between her legs wasn’t what most girls had. It wasn’t a secret that the Weasleys had originally had seven boys, though Andromeda herself probably wouldn’t remember. 

“I see,” said Andromeda. “Well-- there are ways around infertility, you know. You could pay someone else to carry the baby.” 

“I’ve never wanted children by blood,” said Harry as he tossed Teddy’s inflatable ball back for him to catch in his tiny hands. 

Luna noticed that Ginny didn’t express agreement, not sharing her husband’s apathy about having biological children.

Andromeda shrugged. “Well, it’s an option.”

“Here’s the thing,” Ginny folded her arms across her chest. “It would basically be like buying someone else’s body for nine months, wouldn’t it? Who would agree to that?”

“I would,” Luna said, the words escaping her mouth before she could stop them. 

Everyone looked at Luna as if she had grown two heads. 

“I would gladly carry a baby for you guys,” Luna said. 

Ginny shook her head. “Luna, we could never ask...”

“You don’t have to ask. I’m offering.” She smiled at her friends while they continued to gape at her. 

**October 11th, 2005**

“Is this enough?” Harry pushed a sack of money, bulging with Galleons, across the coffee table. 

Luna stared at the bag. There was enough in there to last her and her father for weeks. Between a top-ranking Auror and a world-class Quidditch player, her friends certainly weren’t lacking for money.

“Oh, I can’t accept payment...”

Ginny walked into the room, plopping down on the couch next to Luna. “Consider it an early birthday gift, then.”

“But...”

“Come on, Luna, you need to take care of yourself and your dad, right?” 

Luna couldn’t help but notice how close Ginny was sitting to her. It’s summer and Ginny is clad just in shorts, pressing her bare leg against Luna’s. Luna’s eyes wanted to linger on Ginny’s pale, muscular thigh but she forced herself to look at Ginny’s sparkling blue eyes instead. 

“Oh, alright.”

“You can stay here tonight, if you like.” Ginny pats Luna’s hand. “In the guest room upstairs.” 

“That would be nice.”

“When do you want me to come to your room?” Ginny leaned in and whispered, her breath hot against Luna’s ear. If Luna didn’t know better, she’d think Ginny was trying to be seductive.

But that wasn’t right. Luna had accepted long ago, that her feelings for Ginny wouldn’t be reciprocated.

“Whenever it suits you.”

Ginny hums. “Alright,” she said, a smile playing on her lips. 

A few hours later, Luna was waiting in the bedroom. Luna’s heart was pounding in her chest. Something about the idea of it, of taking Ginny’s essence inside of her, was exciting. 

They hadn’t really discussed it, but Luna guessed it would be a simple procedure. Ginny would hand over some sperm and then Luna would squirt it into herself while laying on her back, letting it flow down towards her womb. 

Luna was wondering whether it would help to wear her menstrual cup after she inseminated herself--that way, it would stay sealed inside-- when there was a knock at the door. 

“Luna?” called Ginny’s voice. 

Luna opened the door. 

Ginny was wearing nothing but a red lingerie set.

Most of her body was exposed for Luna to see. Luna stared at the swell of her breasts, almost overflowing from cups of the scarlet lace bra. Through the mesh, Luna glimpsed her pink nipples. Luna looked at Ginny, at the freckled skin all over her body, her bare stomach and front. Her crotch was covered only by a thin scarlet bikini bottom holding her bulge in place, secured on her hips with bow-tied ribbons that would come undone with just a tug. 

Ginny was grinning, flicking her long orange hair over her shoulder as she gazed at Luna. “Hey.”

Luna slammed the door. 

She was reeling, her heart beating erratically and her head whirling. 

Ginny. 

The girl Luna had dreamed about for years. 

Naked, in front of her. 

“Luna,” Ginny called, sounding deflated. “I’m sorry.”

Luna breathed in and out, trying to compose herself. 

“Can you let me in? I’m decent now, I swear.”

Luna opened the door. 

Ginny had drawn a robe over herself, hugging it closed around her body. The robe was silken and sheer, the outline of her lingerie still visible. 

“I’m sorry,” repeated Ginny, her face flushed. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not angry, it’s just, this is quite unexpected.”

“I just thought-- I thought this was what you wanted.” Ginny gave a sigh. “I get it. I was wrong.”

“I _do_ want you,” Luna confessed.

There was a glimmer of hope in Ginny’s eyes. She reached out and took Luna’s hand, tugging her closer. 

“But,” Luna didn’t budge, “you’re married.”

As much as Luna _wanted_ , she would never want Ginny to cheat for her. She cared about both her friends too much to ruin their marriage. 

“He knows,” Ginny looked at the floor, a blush spreading over her face. “I’ve liked you for a long time.” 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, too,” Luna said. 

Her eyes widened. “Oh.”

Luna leaned in and kissed her. 

She let Ginny put her hands around her waist, drawing her closer. Ginny kissed Luna’s neck, her lips pressing against her skin over and over.

Luna felt like she was on fire. 

She could feel the _want_ buzzing under fingertips as let her hands roam Ginny’s body. The two of them brought their bodies together--touching, rubbing, kissing each other, fueled by years of desire. Before she knew it, she was opening for Ginny, letting her slide inside gently, holding her while she did so like she didn’t want to let go. Luna embraced her in turn. She moved her hips up and down, making Ginny gasp and hold on tighter, her nails digging into Luna’s skin. Luna rode her until she came, her body clenching around Ginny and bringing Ginny to climax as well, drawing forth that hot come into her body. 

Luna collapsed against Ginny, breathless and satisfied, a warmth blooming in her chest. 

**December 20th, 2005**

“It didn’t work,” Luna said as she walked into the living room. 

Ginny titled her head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Luna said. “I got my period this morning.” 

“Ah,” Ginny leaned forward, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. “So we’ll just have to try again, huh?”

Luna took out her calendar, a large piece of parchment with the moon cycles and other miscellaneous information written out on it. “I think we should do it on this date...and maybe this one...oh, and on the fifteenth too...”

She noticed Ginny staring at her with a soft expression on her face.

“We’ll do it as many times as we need,” Ginny said, leaning forward to peck her girlfriend on the lips. That slight brush aroused something in Luna, a desire for more.

“Why don’t you come over to my place tonight?” Luna asked.

“Even though it’s not your fertile period?”

“Just to hang out,” Luna said.

Her mind was already thinking about all the things they could do, all the ways they could touch each other and then curl up together afterwards in her bed.

“Hmm,” said Ginny. “I’d like that.” She kissed Luna again, this time slower and deeper.

Luna returned the kiss, reciprocating Ginny’s affection. 

When they broke away, Luna glanced up to see Harry standing in the doorway, looking more awkward than she had seen him in years.

Her heart skipped a beat. 

Luna waited to see the traces of jealousy, of disgust, of anger in his eyes.

She found none. 

**August 4th, 2006**

“I felt it kick.”

All five of Ginny’s friends paused while eating and turned to look at her. 

“That’s great, Luna,” Neville congratulated her. 

“Really?” Ginny said. She walked over to Luna’s side of the table. Under Luna’s purple knit jumper-- a Christmas present from Ginny’s mum--, the growing swell of her belly was visible. Ginny put a hand on Luna’s belly. Her fingers were cool to the touch. 

It kicked again. 

Ginny gasped. “There it is. I felt it.”

Luna marveled at the feeling. Until now, the thing had been growing inside of her like a seed grows into a plant, passively becoming larger and stronger but now she could _feel_ the thing inside of her. Moving, kicking. _Alive_. 

“You’re saying you haven’t felt it kick until now?” said Hermione. ”But you’re almost six months in.” 

Hermione had been doing a lot of reading about pregnancy, now that she herself was planning on having her own. 

“It’s different for different people, I suppose,” said Luna.

She had in fact been worried about the lack of movement. At times, she wished her mother was still alive, so that she could ask her about these things and compare their experiences.

But, Luna reminded herself as she looked around the round table surrounded by her friends looking fondly at her, she was far from alone. 

“Hmm,” said Hermione. “Interesting.”

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?”

She placed her hand over her belly, right over where her child was living, developing, waiting to come out. 

**March 22, 2007**

Luna was in a haze of pain, the potions she’d taken ahead of time only dulling the pain but not quite making it disappear. 

It was brutal. 

She pushed and pushed, the midwife beside her encouraging her. She tried to listen to the midwife’s instructions, though she felt close to passing out. 

Beside her, Ginny was saying something but Luna couldn’t hear, her mind cloudy with pain. The contractions wracked her body, her whole being focused on bringing this small creature into the world. 

Ginny held her hand the whole time.

At last, Luna heard a cry. The baby wailed into the air, exercising it’s tiny healthy lungs.

The midwife cut the cord, then placed the baby on Luna’s chest. That skin-to-skin contact, feeling the heartbeat of her baby next to her own, had a calming effect on her. She stared at it in awe-- this tiny, breathing, living human borne from her own body. It was pale just like Luna, with a patch of red hair just like Ginny. 

Smiling to herself, Luna dozed off, giving in to her exhaustion. 

When she opened her eyes again, she heard her friends talking.

“We’ve decided on a name,” said Ginny. 

She looked down at the little one in her arms. “Oh?”

Ginny told her the name, adding “...if that’s okay with you?”

Luna nodded enthusiastically.

Ginny grinned.

She wrote the name down on the baby’s birth certificate with a flourish, ready to send off to the authorities and make it official. 

_Lily Luna._

**March 22, 2015**

“Mum!” Lily yelled down the hallway. “Where’s my good trainers?”

Ginny turned in the middle of putting on her Quidditch uniform. “Did you check the shoe closet?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know then. Go ask your Dad.”

“Hey,” Lily poked her head out of the door and spotted her mother. “...you’re going to work? Didn’t you promise you’d play with me?”

“I will, honey, when I get back.” Ginny kissed Lily on the head. Lily made a face.

She ran off into the kitchen, where Harry was standing at the stove and frying a pan of bacon and another pan of French toast-- Lily’s favorite breakfast. 

“Dad, have you seen my trainers?”

“I have not.” Harry was staring at the food on the stove, trying to keep an eye on both at once. “Go ask your Mama.”

Lily sighed. 

She ran into the hallway and was about to climb the stairs to Luna’s room when Luna appeared from the patio door, carrying a basket of apples freshly-harvested from their tree. 

“Mama!” said Lily. “Have you seen my trainers?”

“You left your white ones out on the deck and your blue ones are in the closet.”

Lily grinned, her smile bright and wide; she took after Ginny in that way. “Thanks!” She ran to fetch her shoes, then put them on.

“Hold on,” said Harry. “Where are you going?”

“The fair.”

“With who?” asked Luna. 

“Teddy and Victoire.”

“Who said you could go?” Ginny said. She looked at both of her partners. They shrugged.

“Not me.”

“Me neither.”

“Lily!” exclaimed Ginny. “You come back here--”

With a mischievous laugh, Lily ran off at a speed developed after ten years of having top-notch Quidditch players as two out of her three parents.

“Come back by afternoon!” Luna called after Lily, poking her head out the screen door.

Lily got into the car with Teddy and Victoire, waving goodbye as they drove away. 

Luna shook her head fondly, then went back inside to join the others.

“Our daughter’s growing up,” remarked Ginny, with a smile on her face.

“She really is.”


End file.
